


Прах к  праху

by DFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: Король умер. Да здравствует королева!





	Прах к  праху

**Author's Note:**

> Дельфи — это крестраж Волдеморта.

Драко откупоривает бутылку шампанского. Пробка взлетает в потолок, и пышная пена пропитывает рукав черной рубашки. 

Дельфи смеется, глядя, как он встряхивается. Ей так легко, что кажется, она летит, будто на качелях, взмывая все выше и выше. До самого неба.

Все кончено. 

Они свободны. 

— Поверить не могу, — говорит Тео, — что этот упырь все-таки сдох.

Драко разливает шампанское по бокалам:

— Король умер, да здравствует королева!

Дельфи думает, что первым делом прикажет завесить все зеркала в Замке. А самые мелкие — разбить. Она больше никогда не будет смотреть в зеркало. Никогда.

***

— Разденься.

Дельфи скидывает одежду, одну деталь за другой, не быстро и не медленно, в ее жестах нет ни малейшего кокетства, но она знает — тому, кто смотрит за ними сейчас, это нравится. 

Нравится даже больше, чем брать ее сзади, насухую, намотав волосы на кулак до того, что кожа начинает хрустеть и, кажется, вот-вот отделится от черепа. Ему всегда больше нравилось смотреть.

Перед тем, как скинуть трусики, она замирает лишь на миг, но голос уже гремит, торопит:

— Быстрее! 

И она вздрагивает, поспешно стянув с себя белье, идет к зеркалу. Поверхность зеркальна только с ее стороны. Для того, кто наблюдает за ней, стекло прозрачно.

— Подойди ближе.

Она делает шаг, другой, будто сомнамбула, и отражение приближается к ней с той стороны белой, ярко освещенной комнаты.

— Что ты ты видишь в зеркале, скажи, Дельфи? Говори.

Она видит молодую женщину с длинными ногами, округлыми бедрами, тяжелыми полукружиями грудей и темными напряженными сосками с продетыми в них штангами пирсинга. Она видит шею с шипастым ошейником — остриями внутрь. Она была неосторожна, и потому теперь по светлой коже бежит вниз тонкая алая струйка.

— Вашу рабу.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я могу отдать тебя кому угодно, Дельфи? — голос становится вкрадчивым и смягчается. Дельфи с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не вздрогнуть снова. 

Она понимает. Правда, с тех пор, как все это началось, как она, по мнению Хозяина, выросла достаточно для таких забав, подобное случалось крайне редко. Но у Дельфи остались шрамы от тех случаев, а потому…

— Приласкай себя.

Дельфи ведет ладонью от шеи, размазывая кровавый след до низа живота, до гладко выбритого лобка, осторожно, будто на пробу, касается себя пальцами. Слишком сухо, и она не уверена, что ей удастся доставить Хозяину удовольствие. А это плохо. Он должен получать свое всегда. И он получит — любым способом. Дельфи закрывает глаза.

***

Ноги у Драко длинные, и носки туфель ловят блики светильников. Весь он — от сшитого на заказ костюма до идеальной укладки — совершено не вписывается в хаос кабинета Тео.

Древние свитки и исписанные магловской шариковой ручкой листы лежат грудой, а некоторые так и остались висеть в воздухе со вчерашнего дня. 

— Ноги со стола, — говорит Тео, не поднимая головы от записей.

Драко смеется, отмахивается от очередного проплывающего мимо листка и закидывает руки за голову.

— Знаешь, на кого ты сейчас похож, когда так усердно скрипишь пером по бумаге?

Тео не отвлекается на его вопрос, лишь приподнимает бровь. Драко фыркает:

— На клерка. На Уизли.

— Выпорю, — ровно говорит Тео.

— Да ну тебя, только обещаешь, — смеется Драко и пишет на так кстати подлетевшем листе: «Как дела?»

Дверь кабинета с грохотом захлопывается. 

— С ума сошел, — говорит Драко, — разве ты не знаешь, что Он должен иметь доступ ко всем комнатам Замка в любое время?

— Он с Дельфи, — говорит Нотт, и скулы Драко сводит, как от кислятины, а пальцы сами собой сжимаются в кулак. С тех пор, как Он узнал, что Драко и Дельфи — любовники, Дельфи зовут в зеркальную комнату все чаще. И Дельфи, и Драко понимают, что это значит. Рано или поздно Хозяин ее убьет.

— Я нашел формулу, — говорит Тео. — Я знаю, как сделать так, чтобы в прошлое можно было отправиться больше, чем на пять минут.

У Драко пересыхает во рту.

***

«…доколе не возвратишься в землю, из которой ты взят, ибо прах ты и в прах возвратишься».

Она одна стоит с непокрытой головой среди моря черных зонтов, стоит, потупившись в землю, и пришедшие шепчутся за ее спиной. Дождь стекает по лицу, затекает за ворот черного плаща, завивает пряди в тугие темные кольца. Что ж, он одинаково хорошо скрывает как слезы, так и их отсутствие. Дельфи склоняет голову ниже, чтобы никто не видел ее лица. Она улыбается. 

Улыбается, когда наглухо закрытый гроб опускают в полную воды яму, улыбается, бросая первый склизкий ком земли, а потом все-таки заходится в плаче, и пришедшие почтительно вздыхают, а Драко поддерживает ее под локоть, когда она оскальзывается на мокрой глине и едва ли не летит вниз, в яму.

К Нему.

***

Хозяин говорил ей не раз, улыбаясь, как могла бы улыбаться змея перед атакой: она не просто его наследница, она — частица его самого.

Долгими бессонными ночами Дельфи спорит с Драко, пытаясь разрешить эту загадку, и не может. 

Если речь идет о любви, то почему он так жесток и почему позволяет проделывать с ней все эти ужасные вещи? И как могло сохранять человеческое чувство существо, столь далекое от людей, сколь и не похожее на них?

Если речь же идет о том, что Дельфи — его наследница, то утверждение и вовсе противоречиво: как может смертная женщина стать наследницей бессмертного существа?

Она предпочитает думать, что это метафоры, и смысла в сказанном нет — зачем Хозяину откровенничать с ней? 

Драко же хмурится и посылает ее к Нотту: Хозяин никогда ничего не делает просто так.

Кабинет Нотта в Замке Дельфи обходит десятой дорогой.

***

Она раздвигает ноги и сгибает их в коленях.

Дельфи знает, что могла бы запросто принять их обоих, Драко и Тео. Но Тео занят: там, наверху, он трахает Драко языком в рот, так же пылко, как Драко сейчас трахает саму Дельфи. И ей достается лишь ладонь Тео, то и дело дразнящая и сжимающая соски. Дельфи перехватывает ее и проводит языком от основания до кончиков пальцев. Ладонь пахнет мускусом: Тео недавно дрочил Драко. И Дельфи вскидывает бедра.

Ей кажется, что они, все трое, попали в мощный водоворот, и теперь их несет, кружит, треплет, и вода заливает нос, уши, вышибает хриплые судорожные вдохи без выдохов. 

То, что они собираются сделать, запросто может закончиться в подвалах Замка: в утробе гигантской змеи,  
в дьявольских силках или в объятиях какого-нибудь хищного цветка. Если повезет. Она видела тех, кому не повезло. Но сейчас не хочет о них думать, и потому обхватывает член Тео ладонью и направляет себе между губ.

Давай же, глубже. Не жалей. Не стоит жалеть никого, ведь завтра все изменится. А послезавтра может не быть вовсе. 

О том, что случится завтра, думать нельзя: как бы ни была сильна защита, ее можно взломать. По этой причине алкоголь тоже не подходит. Потому они забивают голову чем угодно: навязчивыми песенками, шахматами, странными играми. Сексом выходит лучше всего. 

Дельфи кажется, она никогда столько еще не трахалась, как последние дни. Она сжимает Драко внутри себя и слышит его судорожный вздох. 

Драко резко выходит из нее, и Дельфи хочется вскрикнуть — от неожиданной пустоты и от того, что ее бедра тоже сводит сладкой судорогой. Но рот занят — Тео делает еще несколько судорожных толчков.

Сперма Драко подсыхает у нее на животе, от спермы Тео склеило ресницы, но Дельфи лежит, не двигаясь, а перед закрытыми глазами — пустота.

Завтра они отправятся в прошлое убивать ее Хозяина. Лорда Волдеморта. 

Ее отца.

***

Первый сон ей снится в день после убийства, в день Хроноворота, как стали говорить ее осчастливленные подданные. Она не придает сну никакого значения: ну, подумаешь, скелет на подушке рядом с ней. Это все пережитые ужасы, пройдет.

Второй не заставляет себя долго ждать, а потом они идут чередой: один за другим, и ничего не помогает, даже сонное зелье. 

Ничего, кроме одного. Острые шипы ранят кожу, и каждое движение причиняет боль. Ей больше не легко, но Дельфи знает: так она хотя бы не сойдет с ума. Она и так путает сон и явь и не знает, куда подевались Драко и Тео. Может быть, тоже приснились?

Ей приносят слухи, что ходят по городу: Лорд жив. И он убивает тех, кто ему не подчинился. Но Дельфи знает, что это неправда, она знает, что…

Ей говорят: Лорд лично расчленяет трупы своих врагов.

…Когда на подушке рядом с собой она находит человеческий глаз, а ладони почему-то оказываются все в крови, Дельфи приказывает вскрыть запечатанную зеркальную комнату. 

Там ничего не изменилось. 

Дельфи раздевается и шагает к зеркалу. 

— Ближе! — гремит зеркальная гладь. — Что ты видишь?

Из зеркала на нее смотрит обтянутый кожей безносый череп.


End file.
